3 am (Kuroko's Version)
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: Jam 3 pagi, Kuroko terbangun dari tidur lelapnya./ Bagian Kuroko/ KiKuro/ Complete


3 a.m (Kuroko's side)

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated: K+

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

3 a.m (Kuroko's side)

.

.

.

Jam 3 pagi, Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Dahinya berkerut samar. Tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun. Kuroko berusaha memejamkan matanya. Tidak berhasil. Astaga, apa lagi ini?

Kuroko mengganti posisi tidurnya. Ia memaksakan matanya terpejam. Harus terpejam. Kuroko tidak mau jika besok harus terkantuk-kantuk, kemudian tertidur saat bekerja. Kalau tidak ketahuan, tidak masalah. Ketahuan? Gampang saja. Tinggal dilempar gunting oleh Akashi.

Tuhan, kenapa Engkau memberiku tempat kerja yang dipimpin oleh titisan iblis? Kuroko meringis dalam hati. Mungkin saja Akashi Seijuurou memang iblis-bahkan iblis yang sebenarnya saja takut dengan Akashi.

Kuroko frustasi. Ia membolak-balik posisi tidurnya. Disingkirkannya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tidak jadi. Cukup dingin, ternyata.

Karena tidak tahu harus ngapain, Kuroko memilih membuka _smartphone_ -nya. Hanya untuk mengecek saja. Tidak ada notifikasi pesan. Kuroko membuka situs berita. Berharap konten yang menurutnya membosankan itu dapat membuatnya tertidur. Tapi, tidak. Matanya masih dapat terbuka dengan sempurna.

Kuroko menyerah. Akhirnya ia memilih menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Sudah hampir setahun ia tinggal di perumahan ini. Selama ini keadaannya baik-baik saja. Kuroko senang tinggal disini. Lingkungannya menyenangkan, semua orang disini baik. Juga rumah yang berisik itu (Kuroko mendengar suara teriakan yang isinya tentang bola, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia sudah terbiasa.). Hampir keadaan disini aman, walau minggu lalu terjadi insiden maling celana dalam. Tapi itu kejadian di blok tetangga. Blok tempatnya tinggal tetap aman.

Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya aman.

Dua bulan yang lalu, ada seorang laki-laki yang pindah ke rumah sebelah kiri Kuroko. Namanya Kise Ryouta. Kerjanya-dari gosip ibu-ibu dengan mamang sayur-di bidang hiburan. Katanya aktor sekaligus model. Tapi Kuroko tidak peduli. Karena Kuroko tidak suka dengan tetangga barunya ini.

Dulu, yang menempati rumah itu adalah sepasang suami-istri yang sudah tua. Mereka sangat baik. Kuroko selalu diberi kue buatan sang istri. Enak sekali. Kuroko menyukai pasangan tersebut. Kuroko masih ingat, kalau sudah menjelang sore sang suami duduk tenang di depan teras rumah. Istrinya akan membawa sepiring kue kering dan dua cangkir teh. Mereka berbincang-bincang. Kadang jika tak sengaja Kuroko lewat, mereka menyapanya. Atau Kuroko yang menyapa duluan. Hidup bersama tetangganya yang dulu itu anteng-anteng saja.

Tetapi kemudian, anak mereka yang sudah besar dan memiliki keluarga baru itu mengajak orangtuanya untuk tinggal bersama. Di Prancis, sang suami cerita pada Kuroko saat sedang membuang sampah. Kuroko mengangguk, tapi merasa sedikit sedih. Kuroko tidak bisa lagi melihat mereka menikmati teh sambil memakan kue kering.

Tak lama kemudian, penghuni baru datang. Kuroko langsung tidak menyukai penghuni baru tersebut.

Tetangganya yang baru itu berisik. Penampilannya berantakan-telinganya kanan-kiri ditindik. Saat pertama kali Kise datang untuk beramah-tamah, Kise memberinya _photobook_ lengkap dengan poster bergambar dirinya. Kuroko bengong. Tidak pernah ada tetangga yang memberinya benda aneh semacam itu. Termasuk dirinya sendiri. Kise juga orangnya cerewet. Kuroko kurang suka dengan orang cerewet-apalagi yang seperti Kise. Mungkin kalau seperti Aida Riko-seniornya-Kuroko tidak masalah karena hanya pada saat tertentu saja seniornya cerewet. Tapi kalau Kise sepanjang hari. Kuroko tidak suka laki-laki bermulut perempuan.

Sok akrab lagi. Idih. Situ kira Kuroko mau akrab dengan orang semacam itu?

Mata Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa berat. Ah, akhirnya. Kuroko mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia harus tidur sekarang.

Gonggongan Nigou mengangetkannya.

Kuroko segera bangkit. Ya Tuhan, ini sudah cukup. Kuroko berjalan menuruni tangga, kemudian menuju pekarangan rumahnya. Nigou masih menggonggong. Kuroko menghela napas lelah.

"Duh, Nigou. Kamu berisik sekali." Kuroko berujar. Dihampirinya anjingnya itu, kemudian dielusnya. Ia berharap Nigou dapat berhenti menggonggong. Kenyataannya tidak. Alis Kuroko berkedut. Bisa-bisa ia tidak tidur sampai pagi.

"Ya Tuhan. Nigou, majikanmu ini harus bekerja pagi harinya. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tertidur ketika rapat nanti. Bisa-bisa dicium gunting sakti punya Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko merajuk. Ia tidak sanggup jika diberi tambahan pekerjaan oleh Akashi- _kun_ plus gunting sakti yang akan mengiris tubuhnya. Kuroko masih sayang nyawa, plis.

Nigou berhenti menggonggong. Kuroko menghela napas lega. Saatnya kembali tidur.

Tiba-tiba, Kuroko merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Kuroko melayangkan tatapan dingin ke arah jendela. Jendela rumah Kise. Tepat ke arah mata Kise.

Yang bersangkutan nyengir. Kuroko menyeru dengan galak, "Apa liat-liat?!"

Kise melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Kuroko tidak peduli. Ia berbalik lalu masuk ke rumah. Blam! Pintu dibanting. Kuroko tidak suka diintip. Rasanya seperti ditelanjangi, Kuroko tidak suka.

Ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Kuroko mencari posisi yang nyaman, lalu memejamkan matanya. Sekilas, terbayang wajah Kise.

Tunggu, apa?

Kuroko mendesah frustasi. Apa lagi ini? Ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Besok pagi, ingatkan Kuroko untuk memarahi tetangganya itu. Sudah mengintip, tiba-tiba terbayang lagi. Duh, Kuroko pingin kasih bogem mentah ke muka cantik itu.

Tak lama kemudian Kuroko mendengkur. Sudah pergi ke alam mimpi, rupanya.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAA! Kepikiran buat yang versi Kuroko! Gak tau, rasanya kalau gak ada ini gak nyes #apanya

Saya entah kenapa lagi kepingin buat fict ini. Btw, Kuroko agak dingin ya? Iya EMANG SENGAJA MAH. BIAR BANYAK TANTANGAN BUAT YAYANK KISE #ditampar

Makasih buat para readers yang mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fict ini! Yang udah baca bagian Kise, jangan lupa baca bagian Kuroko. Atau yang belum baca Kise, coba baca aja. Siapa tahu suka :*

Nantikan fict saya yang lain ya~


End file.
